


Sit Back (Don't Think)

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post Battle of the Department of Mysteries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione waited until Harry had stopped pacing and had sat down on one of the many red and gold armchairs in the lion’s common rom before she spoke.</p><p>“It’s not your fault.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit Back (Don't Think)

\---

Hermione waited until Harry had stopped pacing and had sat down on one of the many red and gold armchairs in the lion’s common rom before she spoke.

“It’s not your fault.”

Harry froze for a moment his body going stiff just for a second before he folded himself back in to the overstuffed chair, his gaze fixed on the logs slowly burning in the fireplace. Hermionie didn’t try to catch his eye or force him in to a long drawn out conversation about what had happened and how he felt, she wouldent make him talk about Sirius just yet, she would wait. 

Hermione forced herself to look away from her friend for just a moment as she glanced in to the fire, more than anything in the world all she wanted to do right now was to wipe that sad sad look off Harry's face and remove the haunted shadows from behind his eyes. She knew she couldn't but she also couldn't help but wish she could.

“I know what you're thinking,' she muttered, “and you're wrong, you know. Its not your fault.”

Harry didn’t reply but Hermione knew he wouldn't. It would take time, but they'd get through this, they'd get through this together, just like they always had. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Electric Guest 'This Head I Hold'
> 
> "They call me a little grown up  
> See, I'm upset because I've always been stuck  
> But I don't know what it is I'm without  
> Guess I'm in love with always feeling down  
> (See the problem was I)  
> I was fully consumed  
> By all of the petty things that I couldn't do  
> All of the plastic, products, shows, and woes  
> But I didn't ever show, I let it go  
> So I listen while I'm told
> 
> Sit back, don't think  
> Get high, take drink  
> Sit back, don't think  
> The more I listen, the deeper I sink"


End file.
